Permanecer unidos
by CriXar
Summary: Malinterpretando la reacción de Ladybug durante una batalla, Adrien toma una drástica decisión que sin prevenirlo los afectará a ambos. Ahora quiere remediar las cosas, pero no puede hacerlo solo. Marinette no se quedará de brazos cruzados y buscará la manera de salir adelante. ¿Permanecerá unido el equipo o será este el final del Cat Noir que conocemos?
1. Chapter 1

El intento diario de Hawk Moth por conseguir los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir había hecho su aparición en la ciudad, y era prácticamente imposible no jactarse de su presencia. Con su poder para crear terremotos, sacudía las calles de París, poniendo en peligro la integridad de las estructuras y de los ciudadanos.

-Creo que este será difícil...- dijo Ladybug a su compañero intentando mantener el equilibrio.- ¡Apenas si podemos mantenernos en pie!

-Vamos, Bugaboo. No debes preocuparte.- respondió él

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque aquí mismo tienes a tu caballero de milagrosa armadura.- aseguró Cat Noir galantemente. Ladybug giró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

De pronto el villano logró acercarse hacia ellos, tras recuperarse del golpe que habría recibido previamente, y sin aviso golpeó al gatuno héroe antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo. El pobre chico cayó bastante lejos de allí gracias a la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Cat Noir!- exclamó Ladybug. Intentó acudir a él, pero su oponente intentó golpearle a ella también.- Oh, no. No lo harás. ¡Vas a pagar por eso!- Con su yoyo como escudo esquivó el ataque y le hizo retroceder.

Atrapó sus piernas con la cuerda del arma y le hizo caer. Mas al estrellarse contra el suelo, los poderes del villano crearon un nuevo y más fuerte terremoto. El pavimento de la calle comenzó a desbaratarse, levantándose unas partes y otras hundiéndose.

Para la mala suerte de la chica, estaba situada sobre una de las partes que se elevaron, enviándola al mismo destino de su compañero.

Pero cuando con sus ojos cerrados se resignó a esperar el fuerte golpe contra el suelo, abrió uno de ellos tan solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos de Cat Noir. El chico la miraba triunfante, sosteniéndola con un brazo en su espalda y otro debajo de sus rodillas.

-Cat...- susurro su nombre sorprendida.

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte.- respondió él con un guiño.

-Santo cielo, ¿estás bien? ¡Saliste volando por los aires!- dijo ella con preocupación.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Finalmente soy un honorario gato que cae de pie.- aseguró él. Ladybug sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla para acercarlo y darle un beso en la otra.

-Gracias, minino.- dijo dulcemente.

-N-No fue nada...- tartamudeó mientras la colocaba con cuidado en el suelo. Tomó el bastón detrás de su espalda y lo extendió con una heróica posición.- Es hora de acabar con esto.

Juntos lograron detener al villano de hacer desastres por la ciudad y neutralizarle. Una vez que Cat tuvo el objeto en el que se ocultaba la akuma, lo destruyó para que su compañera pudiera encargare de purificar el malvado espíritu.

En cuanto el poder curativo de las mariquitas liberadas de Lucky Charm de la chica cubrió el lugar, se deshizo del caor y volvió todo a la normalidad, ambos héroes chocaron sus puños entre sí para celebrar su victoria.

-Creo que es hora de irme...- dijo Cat Noir en cuando su miraculous comenzó a dar avisos de su falta de energía.- Hasta otra ocasión, mi lady.- se despidió con una reverencia. Ladybug sonrió y le dedicó un guiño antes de que él desapareciera.

Con saltos de edificio en edificio, Cat finalmente logró llegar a su hogar. Se escabulló por una ventana de su habitación que había dejado abierta y deshizo su transformación tras asegurarse de que nadie le viera.

El exhausto kwami de dejó caer pesadamente sobre el escritorio del chico, mientras que este se recostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba, con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-Este es probablemente uno de los mejores día de mi vida...- dejó salir en un suspiro tras unos minutos.

-Sí, sí. El amor de tu vida te dio una muestra de cariño. ¿Qué hay de grandioso en eso?- reclamó su kwami con más sarcasmo que emoción.

-Es más que eso.- aseguró Adrien mientras le entregaba algo de queso a su compañero.- Finalmente parece comenzar a aceptarme más.

En la habitación de la chica, la kwami carmesí luchaba por despertar a su portadora. Tras la pelea esta había caído rendida por cansancio sobre su escritorio, olvidándose por completo de sus tareas pendientes. Las patrullas nocturnas de los días anteriores comenzaban a hacer sentir su peso sobre ella.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó Tikki ya cansada de llamarle.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la chica levantándose de golpe. Despertándose completamente tras unos segundos limpió la baba que caía de su boca. Tikki comenzó a reír sin parar.

-En serio se te ve muy cansada, Marinette.- dijo tras recuperarse un poco.

-Y vaya que lo estoy.- afirmó ella restregando sus ojos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti de todas formas.- agregó Tikki.- Tú y Cat Noir han logrado todas las purificaciones con éxito hasta la fecha.

-Bueno...- dijo Marinette recostándose en el pequeño sillón de su habitación.- Planeo mantener... ese... récord...- aseguró cada vez con más lentitud hasta que finalmente quedó dormida de nuevo. Tikki suspiró, resignándose al hecho de que no había manera de mantener despierta a la chica. Buscó una manta y la colocó sobre ella para dejarla dormir.

Al día siguiente, Adrien se encontraba de muy buen humor desde el momento en el que puso un pie fuera de la cama. Una sonrisa imborrable se lucía en su rostro incluso al llegar a la escuela.

-¡Hey, hermano! ¿Cómo estás?- le saludó Nino al verle entrar al salón de clases. Adrién extendió su mano para chocar los puños con su amigo.

-¿Qué tal?

-Oye, se te ve bastante animado para ser lunes.- comentó el chico moreno.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, creo que hay que empezar la semana con el pie derecho.

Por su parte, Alya había tenido serios problemas para mantener despierta a su amiga. Apenas había tomado asiento, esta había caído rendida sobre el escritorio.

-Vamos, Marinette...- susurraba mientras sacudía su brazo. Todo inútil. Su amiga estaba perida en un profundo sueño.

-Muy bien, clase.- dijo la profesora para intentar llamar la atención de los jóvenes.- Para el trabajo de hoy he traído algunos libros de apoyo. Pero ya que no son suficientes para repartirlos entre cada uno, trabajarán en tríos.

Los ojos de Alya se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que había sido puesta en un grupo con Alix y Max, completamente alejada de Marinette. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaría para que no descubrieran a su amiga? La respuesta perfecta la obtuvo en cuando se anunció que esta estaría en un grupo con Nino y Adrien.

-Hey, Adrien.- murmuró el chico rubio para llamar su atención.

-¿Sí?- respondió este mientras su amigo de levantaba de su lugar para buscar el libro que les correspondía.

-Hazme un favor e intenta mantener a Marinette despierta, ¿sí? ¡Gracias!- indicó rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie y acudir con su grupo. Adrien iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando vio a su compañera de clase detrás de él, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la tranquilidad en su expresión.

-Marinette... Oye, Marinette...- susurró moviendo su brazo. Ella gruñó y apenas si movió su cabeza en respuesta a esto. Adrien deslizó a un lado los cabellos de su flequillo que acababan de caer sobre su rostro.- Marinette...- llamó nuevamente.

-¿Q-Qué...?- dijo ella finalmente despierta, pero algo sobresaltada. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud e intentó parecer atenta.

-¿Qué tal, Bella Durmiente?- dijo él con una risilla.

-Hola...- murmuró ella mientras restregaba sus ojos.- ¿Dónde está Alya?

-Oh, bien. Ya estás despierta.- exclamó Nino regresando a su lugar con el libro entre sus manos.- Será mejor que comencemos.- Marinette lo miró confundida y Adrien no pudo hacer más que reír.

-Te perdiste de un poco mientras dormías...- explicó.

 ** _No tienen idea lo bien que se siente volver con un long fic al fandom._ _Este lo llevo planeado desde el año pasado, pero por distintas razones no había podido sentarme con paciencia a redactarlo._**

 _ **Quiero hacer un poco el cambio con este. La mayoría de los fics románticos de este fandom suelen ser desde la perspectiva de Marinette. Antes de que me malinterpreten la intención, no me estoy quejando. Yo misma suelo hacerlo también. Pero creo que sería interesante desarrollar una trama de amor con la perspectiva de Adrien como la principal. ¿Qué dicen**?_


	2. Chapter 2

La clase finalmente terminó. Marinette estaba agradecida. Con suerte lograría tomar una siesta antes de hacer sus deberes. Aunque hubiera llegado algo adormilada aquel día, no todo fue terrible. Había pasado la clase entera junto a Adrien... Oh, cierto, y Nino también.

Poco a poco se las había arreglado para despertarse completamente y ser útil en el trabajo de grupo. En algún punto dejó a un lado sus tartamudeos y había corrido con la suerte de convertir aquel día en una de las escasas situaciones en las que podía formular palabra frente al chico rubio sin problemas.

Al retirarse todos del salón, Marinette se acercó a Adrien, quien terminaba de recoger sus cosas. Ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Adrien?- llamó.

-¿Sí, Marinette?- dijo este volteando.

-Yo, eh... Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a, ya sabes. No estrellar mi cabeza sobre el escritorio al quedarme dormida.- respondió ella entre risas.- Y en serio lo lamento si los retrasé al inicio con el trabajo.

-Hey, no pasa nada. ¿Para qué son los amigos?- dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Aunque en verdad luces agotada. Deberías dormir un poco más.

-Si tan solo fuera así de fácil...- suspiró ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Adrien con algo de preocupación. Pero antes de que Marinette pudiera responder el ruido de varias sirenas de policía llamaron su atención afuera. Ambos se acercaron a una de las ventana para ver cuál era el causante de aquel caos. Entonces pudieron ver a un enfurecido villano con una fuerza brutal, evidentemente proporcionada por los poderes de una akuma. Este lanzaba al aire básicamente cualquier cosa que tuviera en frente, poniéndolos a todos en peligro.

De pronto una parte arrancada de un poste de alumbrado fue lanzado en dirección al colegio, justo a la ventana en la que ambos chicos presenciaban el caos.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Marinette tirando del brazo del chico para lanzarlo al suelo con ella justo a tiempo antes de que el material atravesara la ventana. Ambos cubrieron sus cabezas para evitar ser heridos por los cristales desprendidos del impacto.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- indicó Adrien tomando rápidamente la mano de Marinette tras ponerse de pie.

Corrieron escaleras abajo a toda prisa hasta llegar a la salida. Allí, varios estudiantes corrían aterrados también, buscando refugio.

-Ponte a salvo, ¿sí?- pidió Adrien con seriedad. Marinette asintió con su cabeza.

-Tú también.- agregó ella antes de que ambos tomaran caminos separados. Por su puesto, ambos estaban lejos de pensar en quedarse fuera de la acción.

Cat fue el primero en aparecer al lado del sujeto, tras un complicado camino evadiendo peligrosos objetos lanzados al aire. Sin un plan en mente, se limitó a distraer al villano con su característico y pesado sentido del humor.

-Oye, amigo.- comenzó.- Vamos, ¿qué te tiene de tan mal humor? ¿Acaso de despidieron de tu empleo? ¿Te sacaron de tu departamento? ¿O te dejó tu novia?

Cansado de las preguntas del joven héroe, el enorme monstruo gruñó y comenzó a seguirle. Al no poder igualar en agilidad al chico, intentó lanzarle un auto. Por su puesto, Cat Noir lo esquivó sin problemas.

-Así que fue tu novia...- siguió el gatuno héroe sin una pizca de seriedad en sus palabras.- Escucha, en serio lo siento. Pero si continúas haciendo estragos, MÍ novia y yo nos veremos obligados a patearte el trasero.

-Concuerdo con la última parte, pero no con la primera.- aseguró Ladybug haciendo finalmente su aparición al lado de su compañero.

-Oh, por favor. Me amas y lo sabes...- dijo Cat acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, pero esta ni siquiera se molestó en contrariarle o responderle de ninguna forma, pues al villano aprovechaba su distracción para acercarse a ellos.

Intentó tomarlos a ambos, pero Ladybug fue más veloz y huyó de allí, no sin antes lanzar su yoyo y enrollarlo en las piernas de su compañero para llevarlo con ella fuera del peligro.

-Por favor, deja de jugar y concéntrate. Este sujeto en serio es peligroso.- dijo ella con tono autoritario.

-No puedo evitarlo. Soy un gato juguetón.- respondió él levantando sus manos y colocándolas como puños debajo de su barbilla, para dar alusión a un auténtico minino.

El villano gruñó con furia y comenzó a correr tras ellos. Los héroes no perdieron el tiempo. Para intentar acorralarles, el sujeto lanzó un autobús para bloquear su camino.

Antes de que este les aplastara, Cat se lanzó contra su compañera, empujándolos ambos a un lado del camino. Fue su propio perseguidor quien terminó estrellándose contra el vehículo.

Ladybug abrió los ojos luego de escuchar el golpe. Se vio a si misma en el suelo al lado de Cat y con el brazo de este sobre su cuerpo para protegerla.

-Cat, en serio. Ya basta de juegos.- exclamó algo más furiosa mientras retiraba su brazo y se ponía de pie. El chico estaba desconcertado. El día anterior parecía juguetona con él.

Tras invocar su poder de Lucky Charm, Ladybug ni siquiera de molestó en esperar a su compañero. Tenía justo lo que necesitaba, o eso creía ella.

El único trabajo de Cat en ese momento fue tomar el objeto en el que se ocultaba la akuma y entregárselo a la chica con un poco más de seriedad. Esta lo tomo sin mucha reverencia.

Una vez que el malvado espíritu fue purificado y la ciudad regresó a la normalidad, Ladybug parecía tener mucha prisa en salir de allí, y no solo por sus miraculous.

-Debes comportarte y tomar las cosas un poco más en serio, Cat.- dijo secamente al acercarse al héroe.- Alguien puede salir herido si no haces tu trabajo y te concentras en tus juegos.- Dicho esto, lanzó su yoyo al edificio más cercano y comenzó su camino a casa, sin fijarse que tras ella dejó a un decaído Cat Noir con su puño extendido esperando chocarlo con el suyo.

 ** _Un poco de depresión para combinar con el lunes..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Apresurada, Ladybug finalmente regresó a la escuela. Más que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden allí, quería ver a Adrien. El ataque de ese sujeto akumatizado había interrumpido un perfecto momento a su lado y en serio deseaba recuperarlo.

Tras deshacer su transformación, salió de una de las esquinas externas de la instalación tras la cual se había escondido. A su alrededor, los estudiantes continuaban algo alterados, pero al mismo tiempo estaban aliviados de que los héroes de París, o al menos uno de ellos, se hubiera hecho cargo de la situación. Marinette buscó entre la mirada por la multitud al chico de cabellera rubia. Finalmente lo halló saliendo de un rincón. Asumió que se encontraba oculto para protegerse del peligro.

-¡Adrien!- lo llamó antes de echar a correr hacia él. Este levantó su mirada y suspiró al ver a Marinette ilesa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sereno colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.- ¿Estás herida?

-No, descuida. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Sigo en una sola pieza.- respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó la amiga de la chica al verla. Sin dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza, aliviada de verla a salvo.- Creí que te habías quedado atrapada allí dentro. ¿Dónde estabas?- Al voltear y ver a Adrien al lado de ella, supo de inmediato de había cometido un grave error.- Lo siento... No quise interrumpirlos.- se disculpó. La bocina de un auto llamó la atención del muchacho, quien ensombreció su gesto al ver al auto de su padre.

-No pasa nada. Debo irme de todos modos.- dijo él.- ¡Nos vemos luego!- agregó despidiéndose con su mano.

Una vez en el auto, Adrien levantó la ventanilla que lo separaba del conductor y abrió su mochila para dejar salir a su kwami. Este se estiró aperezadamente, pues aún no recargaba su energía tras la transformación.

-¿No sientes que Ladybug estuvo muy fría conmigo hoy?- preguntó el muchacho con algo de preocupación.

-Bueno, se habrá cansado ya de tus chistes.- respondió el kwami sin tacto alguno

-Hablo en serio. Ni siquiera necesitó de mi ayuda para acabar con ese sujeto.- dijo Adrien antes de fijar su vista melancólicamente por la ventana.- Aunque quizás tengas un poco de razón.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Plagg incrédulo.

-Sí, quizás... Ladybug ya no me necesita.

-Estás viendo cosas, niño.- gruñó su compañero antes de acomodarse para tomar una siesta en su mochila e intentar recuperar algo de energía. Sin embargo, Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Marinette se dejó caer agotada en su cama al llegar a casa. Vaya que si aquella pelea la había dejado cansada. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, más los abrió un segundo después al escuchar un carraspeo. Frente a ella, flotaba Tikki con sus bracitos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la portadora con sencillez.

-Fuiste muy ruda con Cat Noir hoy, ¿lo sabías?- dijo la kwami con seriedad.

-No sé de que hablas.- aseguró la chica antes de recostarse de lado e intentar dormir.

-Marinette, casi no le dirigiste la palabra, y cuando lo hiciste, solo fuiste más que descortés.- La chica volvió a mirar a su compañera, luego se sentó en la orilla de su cama y suspiró,

-Sólo quería terminar rápido con todo eso.- afirmó.- Estaba algo molesta por que esa akuma interrumpió mi... momento a solas con Adrien.

-Eso no es culpa de Cat Noir.- aseguró Tikki.

-Lo sé.- asintió Marinette con arrepentimiento.

-Será mejor que te disculpes con él en cuanto lo veas.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo.- aseguró la chica.

Pero ni siquiera estaba cerca de imaginarse la locura que le esperaría la próxima vez que tuviera que transformarse en Ladybug, comenzando por que la tomaría completamente fuera de guardia. El villano del día siguiente al menos tuvo la cortesía de comenzar con su ataque cuando los jóvenes héroes se encontraban en hora de receso, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran rodeados de sus aterrados compañeros de clase, de quienes requerían alejarse para encargarse de la situación.

-Marinette, ¡apresúrate! O nos perderemos de toda la acción.- exclamaba Alya quien, opuesto a lo que los demás chicos hacía, buscaba acercarse lo más posible a la escena de la acción. Tras ella, Marinette avanzaba preocupada. Ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse de buscar un lugar para transformarse, sino también hallar la forma de alejar a su amiga del peligro.

-¡Alya, mira! ¡Por allá!- indicó de repente, obteniendo la atención de la joven reportera en un momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ingenua la chica morena, antes de ser empujada por su amiga a un armario de limpieza. La puerta fue bloqueada por Marinette de inmediato.- ¡Marinette! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó histérica.

-Oh, lo siento.- actuó la chica abriendo su bolsa para dejar salir a su kwami.- Yo... creo que está atorada. ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!- afirmó antes de echar a correr a una esquina apartada.

Una vez convertida en la heroína de París, saltó sobre uno de los edificios cercanos para lograr tener una mejor vista de la situación, además de intentar localizar a su compañero. Pero esto último fue inútil. No había rastro de Cat Noir por ninguna parte.

-Vamos, minino. ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó en voz baja con angustia. Mas un proyectil lanzado por el villano pasando justo a su lado le obligó a regresar su atención a la batalla. Ya llegaría su compañero, ¿cierto?

Pues bien, el muchacho se encontraba ahora en una situación parecida a la que ella tuvo que enfrentarse unos momentos atrás, solo que un poco más complicada. Para la seguridad de los estudiantes, estos habían sido retenidos en las aulas para alejarlos de cualquier peligro. Entre ellos, se encontraba Adrien. Marinette tan solo tuvo suerte de lograr transformarse antes de aquella orden.

Angustiado, Adrien seguía la pelea con atención desde la ventana del salón de clases. Observaba con preocupación como Ladybug evadía los golpes del villano e intentaba responder. La ansiedad se apoderó rápido de él y comenzó a pensar en un plan para salir de allí.

-Yo, eh... ¿Puedo ir al baño?- preguntó con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta afirmativa. La profesora lo miró con algo de duda.

-¿Puedo ir con él?- agregó Nino antes de que la profesora pudiera contera que era peligroso salir por su cuenta. Sin más, asintió. Adrien se encontraba aliviado de poder haber salido, pero ahora debía pensar en una forma de alejarse de su amigo.

-Oye, en serio me alegra que te hayas propuesto para que me dejaran salir, pero... Oh, cielos. En serio lo siento.- dijo el muchacho rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó su amigo sin tener ni una idea de a lo que se refería, justo antes de ser empujado y encerrado en un armario de conserje cercano.- ¡¿Pero qué...?! Viejo, ¡en serio necesito ir!- exclamó.

-Oh, ni siquiera pierdas tu tiempo.- escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas. Sorprendido se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Alya.- Los gritos no funcionan.- agregó ella de brazos cruzados, recordando que estos no ayudaron de nada para que Marinette la sacara de allí.

El ahora transformado Cat Noir corrió a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad intentando da con el centro de la pelea. Finalmente logró divisar el lugar en el que se llevaba a cabo el conflicto. Mas apenas sus patas tocaron el suelo, pudo ver a una mariposa blanca dejando el yoyo de la heroína. Vaya que si el chico se sentía mal ahora.

-¿Ladybug...?- llamó con un tono de voz apenas audible. La muchacha volteó y al verlo su expresión se tornó de alivio.

-¡Cat!- exclamó acercándose a él.- Oh, cielos. ¿Dónde estabas? Por un momento pensé que la akuma te había herido antes de que yo llegara o algo así.

-Estoy bien.- afirmó él.- Tan solo tuve algunos problemas para encontrar un lugar para transformarme. -agregó con una sonrisa falsa.- En serio lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarte. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ya todo terminó.- respondió ella con alivio volteando a ver a la ahora segura ciudad, sin notar la tristeza en la cara de su compañero.

-Bien...- dijo él sin mucho ánimo.

-Escucha, debo decirte algo.- dijo Ladybug volteando a verle.- Ayer... fui muy dura contigo, y en serio lamente haberte respondido tan fríamente.

-No es nada, My lady.- respondió el felino héroe.- No es que me haya comportado de manera muy profesional durante nuestra última batalla. Lamento no ser útil como debería.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la heroína, justo antes de que sus miraculous comenzaran a advertir de su falta de energía.- Debo irme.- dijo colocando una mano sobre sus pendientes. Antes de retirarse, volteó hacia su compañero y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. -Y tú, escúchame muy bien. No eres un inútil. Eres el mejor compañero que una heroína podría pedir.

Una vez que la chica se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, Adrien retiró el anillo de su mano y lo observó por un momento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su kwami.

-Plagg, dime, ¿crees que soy el indicado para este trabajo?- Con algo de sorpresa por su pregunta, la pequeña criatura asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó al ver que el chico comenzó a caminar sin levantar la vista de la joya plateada.

-Probablemente una tontería.

 ** _Y... fueron infelices para siempre. Eso fue todo. Gracias por leer. ¡Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Transcurría en la ciudad del amor una intensa lluvia que no prometía detenerse pronto. as nubes grises cubrían por completo el cielo, sellando cualquier rendija por la que pudiera colarse algo de luz solar. Las gotas de agua caían repetidamente sobre las ya empapadas calles y aceras. Sin duda un día no muy colorido, por lo que tuvo mucho problemas en resaltar una figura carmesí entre todo aquel falto de color.

Una joven adolescente aprovechaba aquel tormentoso clima para poder a máxima prueba sus recién adquiridas habilidades. Si era capaz de mantenerse firme y no caer ni por un momento a pesar de las húmedas superficies de los edificios, se sentiría lista para enfrentarse a su nuevo destino.

A medida que se aproximaba a la Torre Eiffel, la lluvia comenzó a incrementarse. Las gotas que descienden a velocidad creciente dificultan la clara visión, pero esto no la detiene. Su adrenalina está al máximo y en e éxtasis el momento se descuida de poner los ojos en el siguiente techo al que saltará.

Un par de resbalones no la detienen, pero su cuerpo comienza a debilitarse. Ya está agotada. Se detiene un momento y fija sus ojos azules en el monumento parisino, su meta. Finalmente se encuentra frente a él. Su plan es salta a una de las vigas de la base de la estructura y de allí subir hasta su parte más alta. No se dará por satisfecha hasta lograrlo.

Toma impulso, respira profundo y corre a toda prisa esperando conseguir la fuerza suficiente para lograr su cometido. Pero una traicionera teja al final del camino termina con su osada intención y la guía directo a una caída probablemente dolorosa.

De la nada un cuerpo se estrella contra su costado, aferrándose a ella con fuerza y desviándola de su curso. Ambos ruedan por el suelo algunos metros, quedando empapados a su paso gracias a los numerosos charcos en este. Cuando finalmente se detienen, ella abre sus ojos. No siente el pavimento debajo de ella. En su lugar hay una superficie blanda.

Un "¿Estás bien?" le hace levantar su cabeza finalmente. Debajo de ella encuentra a un chico rubio con un par de curiosas orejas de gato, una máscara negra y un par de curiosos ojos felinos de color verde que la observan con atención, como si intentase grabar en su mente cada uno de sus detalles.

Ella carraspea un poco y se levanta.

-Estoy bien.- responde ates de extender su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Gracias por atraparme.

Es ahora él quien permanece en silencio. Con su boca entreabierta mantiene aún su mirada en ella, negándose a dejar ir su mano incluso cuando ya se encuentra de pie. Al igual que ella, había tenido un día alocado, pero ahora todo parecía valer la pena y tomar algo de sentido.

Son algunos chasquidos frente a su cara lo que lo traen de vuelta a la tierra. La enmascarada chica aún está frente a él esperando alguna palabra.

-Ho-Hola...- murmura él por fin.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien?- pregunta ella. Al fin y al cabo, era quien había recibido la peor parte. Él asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Quién eres?

\- Oh, pero, ¿dónde están mis modales?- respondió el chico intentando recuperar su carisma. Inclinándose ante ella apoyado en una rodilla, tomó su mano derecha y la besa con dulzura, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.- Soy Cat Noir, justiciero de París con el poder de la mala suerte.- dijo con una victoriosa sonrisa al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, resultado de su gesto.- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, princesa?

-Soy Mar... ¡Ladybug!- se corrigió en el último momento de lo que pudo haber sido un fatídico error.- Soy Ladybug.

-Ladybug. Lady... bug...-repitió él. Luego una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y la miró divertido.- Serás mi Lady, entonces.- La heroína rió un poco.

-Tú debes ser aquel que me mencionaron.

-Así que ya habías escuchado de mí.- dijo el chico galante.

-Así es. Se me dijo que tendría un compañero, que no haría esto sola.- Cat comprendió. A él también le habían indicado lo mismo.

-Bien. Entonces si tú eres la compañera que también me indicaron que tendría, realmente no tengo ningún reclamo.- dijo dando una vuelta al rededor de la chica, como si la inspeccionara.

-Pero...- dijo ella con algo de seriedad.

-¿Pero?

-Tengo un par de preguntas.

-Soy todo oídos, mi Lady.

-Con esas orejas la gente podría confundirte con el invitado especial de alguna convención de cómics.- mencionó ella rozándolas suavemente con sus dedos, causando un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del chico.- Y, ¿un cinturón como cola? ¿En serio?- agregó tomando la punta de este.

-Aunque parezca difícil de creer, las orejas son parte de mis habilidades. Además, me veo adorable.- se defendió con seguridad. Ladybug no pudo contener una risilla.- Y la cola es la base de la teoría de por qué los gatos siempre caen de pie.

-¿Realmente caes de pie?- preguntó ella sorprendida. Cat Noir colocó una mano en su cuello.

-Aún... trabajo en eso...- La heroína esbozó una sonrisa y extendió su mano con firmeza hacia él.

-Será un placer trabajar contigo, gatito.- Él la miró y respondió al gesto con ilusión.

-Para mí igual.- respondió.- Por cierto, eso de que los gatos no gustan del agua no es tanto una superstición, ¿sabes? ¿Te importaría seguir nuestra conversación en otra parte?- Entre tanta charla, la chica había olvidado por un momento la lluvia. Miró a su alrededor para buscar un sitio cuando a su mente regresó la razón de por que había llegado a aquel lugar en primer lugar.

-Creo que sé dónde...- afirmó levantando la mirada hacia la Torre Eiffel.

Encontraron un relativamente cómodo lugar en una de las vigas baja de la estructura, donde ambos tomaron asiento con sus piernas colgando como si de una banca se tratase.

-¿Sabes? Es bastante llamativo ese traje tuyo.- comentó Cat Noir. Ladybug bajó la mirada para ver su atuendo y rió.

-Sí, eso creo. Pero al menos así no tendrás problemas para encontrarme.

-Buen punto.- respondió.- Oye, y... Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que se te dijo de mí?- preguntó el chico, curioso.

-Pues, se me indicó que tendría un compañero con poderes opuestos a los míos.

-¿Entonces tu tienes el poder de la buena suerte?- La chica asintió.

-Aunque estoy algo nerviosa.- admitió.- No sé si saldrá todo bien. Es decir, realmente me hace falta experiencia en todo esto de enfrentar super villanos con distintos poderes.

-Descuida.- dijo su nuevo compañero acercándose a ella y colocando su brazo protectoramente a lo largo de sus hombros.- No estarás sola.

 ** _Antes de que alguien brinque y me diga: "Hey, pero así no es como se conocieron"..._**

 ** _Comencé a plantear este fic desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Para cuando estrenaron el episodio de "Orígenes", ya lo llevaba por la mitad._**

 ** _¿Qué por qué no lo cambié entonces? Pues por que este "primer encuentro alternativo", si podemos llamarlo de algún modo, se ajusta a un suceso que ocurre más adelante en la historia. ;)_**

 ** _Igual, espero que les guste._**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella misma noche Ladybug esperó durante largo tiempo a su compañero para iniciar con la patrulla nocturna, durante el cuál no cruzaban por su mente otra cosa que pensamientos de preocupación. En su mente se repetía la actitud tan decaída del héroe aquella tarde y realmente quería hablar con él al respecto. Pero los minutos pasaron y la chica supo que era inútil permanecer allí. Decidió salir a buscarlo por su cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando recordó aquella viga en la parte baja de la Torre. Un punto que, aunque no muy mencionado entre ellos, solía ser de visita frecuente cuando las cosas no andaban bien para alguno de los dos. Bueno, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él. No perdía nada en intentar buscarle en ese punto.

-¡Cat Noir!- llamó al llegar, obteniendo silencio como respuesta.- Escucha, minino. Sé que estás aquí, y sé que estás mal por haber estado allí esta tarde, pero es para tanto. A veces suceden inconvenientes. Créeme cuando te digo en entre todo el mundo, soy yo quien entiende eso.- agregó rodando sus ojos.- Tan solo... quisiera saber que es lo que ocurre en verdad.

De pronto un pequeño destello llamó su atención. Se acercó para verlo más de cerca y se percató de que se trataba de un pequeño objeto metálico, y no cualquier objeto metálico. Su corazón se detuvo al reconocerlo como el anillo de Cat Noir. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte, era un objeto que veía a diario, aunque con un color distinto, desde luego. Supuso que el cambio de su característico color negro se debería a la ausencia del kwami en la joya.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos. Su boca entreabierta busca algo que decir, pero no logra encontrar nada. Está atónita. ¿Por qué está el anillo de Cat Noir allí? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Su compañero habría renunciado a caso?

-Cat Noir...- susurró con voz resquebrajada, mientras una lágrima descendía de su mejilla.

En la habitación del modelo juvenil más cotizado de París, el kwami negro dormía plácidamente en el rincón acondicionado especialmente para él. Adrien, recostado en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Volteó a ver a la criatura mágica. Había prometido hacerse cargo de él hasta que el miraculous encuentre otro portador. Se sentía mal de dejarlo solo por otro indefinido tiempo en su anillo.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban ocupados por Ladybug. Se sentía realmente mal, como si de alguna forma la "hubiera abandonado", ¿o era así? Al menos le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella en lugar de simplemente dejar el anillo para que ella lo tomara, aunque no era un adiós del todo. La seguiría viendo por las calles y salvar a la ciudad, incluso si ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

También lamentaba no poder haberle dicho quien era él en realidad. ¿Habrían podido mantener contacto incluso después de que él dejara sus responsabilidades de súper héroe en manos de alguien más?

El insomnio no era el síntoma de una sola persona esa noche al parecer. Marinette se encontraba en una posición no muy distinta en su propia casa, jugueteando con el plateado anillo entre sus dedos, intentando pensar que haría ahora. Dos preguntas giraban sin cesar en su mente: por qué lo habría hecho y qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento. ¿Se arrepentiría de haber dejado a un lado su miraculous? Por color de la joya ella sabía que el kwami no se encontraba en ella. El chico debió haberlo conservado, eso significaba que aquello no había sido el resultado de una mala relación con la entidad mágica.

Al día siguiente todo se sentía diferente par Adrien. La idea a la escuela en auto se hizo casi eterna mientras intentaba desviar sus pensamientos de todo el asunto. Plagg aún permanecía en su mochila. Podía escucharlo devorar el queso desde ahí, pensando en lo bien que aquel ruido representaba metafóricamente como sus decisión roía su conciencia. Ironía.

Su mejor amigo aún no llegaba. El chico tomó asiento, suspirando en el proceso, y dejó caer su cabeza con desánimo sobre el escritorio.

-Será extraño para ti permanecer realmente todo el día en el salón de clases, ¿no es así?- preguntó el kwami asomándose desde el cierre de su mochila, en referencia al hecho de que ya no tendría la necesidad de salir con una excusa para correr a la acción cuando un akuma atacara la ciudad.

-Puedes apostarlo...- respondió Adrien, seguido de un bostezo.

-Niño, apenas si pegaste ojo anoche. ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.

-Bien, si te hace sentir mejor, no pareces ser el único con complejo de zombie en este lugar.- afirmó Plagg señalando a una recién llegada y no muy despierta Marinette, quien a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y caminaba arrastrando sus pies.

-Así que era de esta forma que ella se sentía el otro día...- comentó Adrien. Una vez que ella tomara asiento, el volteó para verla, pero aquello solo le despertó preocupación.

Se veía cansada, sí, pero más que eso se veía devastada. Sus labios fruncidos, sus hombros caídos y sus ojos levemente hinchados, como si hubiera pasado largo tiempo llorando con anterioridad. A Adrien le tentó preguntarle que sucedía, pero la histérica voz de Alya se le adelantó.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Te mandé mil mensajes y te llamé cientos de veces anoche. ¿Qué fue...?- En cuanto una sobresaltada Marinette levantó la vista, su amiga cortó sus preguntas al ver las marcadas ojeras en su rostro.- Oh, cielos. Marinette, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-No importa, no lo entenderías. Estoy bien.- No hace falta mencionar que su mejor amiga no creyó ni una palabra de aquella respuesta. Tronando sus dedos, puso su mejor cara de guerrera.

-¿A quién tengo que patearle el trasero?- preguntó con seriedad. Marinette no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

-Descuida, no será necesario.

Adrien no pudo soportar ya muco tiempo más en a escuela. ¿Realmente se hacían tan eternas las horas al permanecer el tiempo establecido en el salón de clases? La hora de almuerzo fue su oportunidad para escapar al menos por un rato, aunque por escapar se refiriera a ir a su casa.

Sentado solo en la innecesariamente enorme mesa, empujaba el contenido de su plato de un lado a otro, hasta que un estruendo increíble le hizo dejar a un lado su falta de apetito.

-¿Pero qué...? Plagg, transfórm...- Casi como un instinto ante al caos, lo primero que vino a su mente fue invocar su transformación de super héroe, mas en unos momentos su mente le recordó que ya no poseía el anillo que le permitía esto.

-¿Y exactamente en que miraculous se supone que entre?- preguntó Plagg con sus brazos cruzados frente a él.

-Lo siento. Es la costumbre...- Ahora era un civil, uno más de los ciudadanos comunes y sin poderes que solía proteger. Si quería enterarse de lo que sucedía, debía acudir a la televisión a falta de un traje mágico y un arma que le protegieran del peligro.

Corriendo escaleras arriba, encendió a toda prisa la pantalla de su habitación. El helicóptero del canal de noticias captaba desde su mejor ángulo posible la pelea entre una solitaria Ladybug y el akuma más reciente. Adrien tan solo podía fruncir el ceño al ver los golpes que recibía la chica en su punto ciego, el cual solían cuidar uno del otro.

En un momento en el que la cámara hizo un acercamiento para enfatizar los detalles de la situación, la boca de Adrien se abrió con sorpresa al ver que la heroína aún llevaba consigo el anillo plateado. ¿Aún no había entregado el miraculous de Cat Noir a alguien más? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a recibir golpes antes que reemplazar a su compañero por otro usuario?

-¿Qué he hecho...?

 ** _Aquí no tiene sentido que coloque la misma nota de autor que en Wattpad. Tan solo comentaré la situación para que estén al tanto._**

 ** _Me plagiaron... otra vez. Y no fue solo uno, sino dos fics. No saben lo que me molesta eso. Uno crea este contenido con amor. Se lleva su rato hace un fic. ¿Por qué hacen esto? :'(_**


	6. Chapter 6

El enfrentamiento fue largo y tedioso. Un intercambio bastante disparejo de golpes, siendo Ladybug la receptora de la mayoría de ellos. Sin un compañero que le apoyara y cuidara sus espaldas, sanar a la akuma jamás había representado un desafío tan completo y agotador.

Aunque para alivio de la ciudad finalmente la chica se las arregló para deshacerse de la enfermiza mariposa y regresar a la normalidad a su víctima, Ladybug se preguntaba incesantemente como seguía con vida. Una vez acabado todo, ni siquiera se molestó en regresar a la escuela. Con la poca energía que le quedaba inició su camino a casa. Aterrizó en la azotea, ingresó a su habitación por el portillo y, sabiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su transformación, ni siquiera se molestó en deshacerla. Simplemente se dejó caer en su cama y esperó a que unos segundos más tarde su kwami dejara sus pendientes.

-¡Vaya! Apenas salimos de allí.- exclamó Tikki. La portadora de su miraculous no respondió. Con su rostro oculto en su almohada tan solo se le veía respirar. La criaturita la miró preocupada y se acercó a ella.- ¿Marinette...?- llamó en un susurro colocándose frente a ella. La chica entonces levantó su cabeza, mostrando apenas sus húmedos ojos.

-Tikki, ¿dónde está Cat Noir?- preguntó con un perceptible dolor en su voz.- No puedo hacer esto sin él.

-Créeme que desearía saberlo.- respondió la kwami.

Marinette se sentó en el borde de su cama, levantó su mano derecha y retiró de esta el anillo plateado que llevaba con ella. Realmente no sabía por que había llevad la joya con ella, es decir, no era como si el chico pudiera aparecer en medio de la pelea y reclamar su miraculous de vuelta. La muchacha miró el objeto fijamente unos segundos y luego lo acercó a su pecho.

-Te extraño...- murmuró

Finalmente el día de clases concluyó para Adrien Agreste, pero el chico no podía estar peor. Para haber permanecido realmente en todas y cada una de sus clases, realmente no había prestado atención ni por un momento a ninguna de estas. Su mente divagaba preguntándose como estaría Ladybug.

Incluso aunque la akuma había logrado ser purificada, nadie más que él podía saber lo agotador que podía ser el proceso de capturarla, lo que conllevaba someter a la víctima. Sin mencionar que la heroína se había visto obligada a hacerlo sin apoyo alguno y él mismo había atestiguado, por medio de la televisión claro, la paliza que había recibido.

-¿Finalmente te arrepientes e tu decisión, bebé llorón?- preguntó Plagg al chico que no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación.

-Totalmente.- respondió este con desesperación.- Pero no sé como recuperar mi miraculous.

-Simple. Se lo pides a Ladybug y ya. No veo la complejidad en este asunto.

-¿En mi forma civil? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? No puedo hacer eso. Para ella soy un extraño. Sería una locura. Debe haber una forma menos polémica de hacer eso.

Al día siguiente, Marinette no tuvo a su habitual apoyo. Alya no había ido a clases en todo el día debido a un resfriado que había contraído. Gracias a esto, no solo las clases se hacían aburridas, sino que el almuerzo se convirtió en una hora eterna de soledad. No muy lejos de donde ella se había situado para comer, Adrien, Nino, Alix y Kim conversaban. El primero la miró. Se veía incluso peor que el día anterior, si es que tal cosa era posible. Decidió entonces acercarse.

-Hey, Marinette.- saludó tomando el lugar a su lado. La joven se sobresaltó y colocó su brazo a un lado de su cara, como si intentara esconder algo.

-¡Adrien! Hey, hola. Tú, eh, jeje... ¿Cómo estas?- respondió entre tartamudeos.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de tí.- afirmó él, antes de acercarse a ella a modo de intentar calmarla.- Te noto algo decaída últimamente. ¿Está todo bien?- Marinette suspiró, hizo un ovillo con su cuerpo para abrazar sus piernas y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que perdí a alguien muy importante para mí.

-¿Discutiste con Alya?- preguntó él pensando que quizá se refería su mejor amiga.

-No.- Adrien pudo sentir algo de dolor en aquella respuesta, así que prefirió dejar a un lado el saber de quien hablaba la chica.

-Bueno, quien sea esa persona, lamento que hayas peleado con alguien.- Marinette bufó. Es obvio que él jamás podría imaginarse de quien hablaba, ¿cierto?

-Adrien, dime, ¿qué haces si una persona con la que te llevas de maravilla de pronto solo se aparta sin más?- El chico sintió un punzada en el estómago con aquella pregunta.

-Puede que haya malinterpretado algo...- respondió aparentemente de forma hipotética con su propio caso.- ¿Intentaste hablar con esa persona? Ya sabes, preguntarle qué sucede.- Marinette no contestó de inmediato. Ella quiso asegurarle a Cat Noir que todo estaba bien, pero nunca le preguntó qué era lo que andaba mal.

-No, jamás lo hice.- respondió con un suspiro. Adrien sonrió de forma fraternal y cruzó su brazo a lo largo de sus hombros en forma de apoyo.

-Nunca es tarde para componer las cosas.- afirmó. Marinette, ligeramente sonrojada ante el gesto, le miró y sonrió con timidez.

-Hey, Adrien.- oyeron ambos a Nino llamarle. Adrien se puso de pie, seguido de Marinette, quien tomó su brazo.

-Gracias por el consejo.- le dijo un poco más calmada en comparación a como le había hallado en un inicio.

-Suerte. Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglar las cosas.- dijo él antes de regresar con su grupo. Marinette suspiró al verle irse, antes de retirarse ella misma a una esquina apartada. Abrió su cartera para dejar asomarse a Tikki

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó la kwami.

-Conozco a Alya.- respondió su portadora con decisión.- Puede que esté resfriada, pero nunca diría que no a una exclusiva con Ladybug.

-¿Qué...?- dijo Tikki sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho la chica.

Al regresar a casa, Adrien encendió su computadora. Mientras esta se iniciaba, él comenzó a sacar de su mochila la tarea del día. Su kwami abandonó su escondite en su camisa y se dispuso a buscar algo de queso cuando se detuvo en frente de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Oye, niño. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora con el asunto del miraculous?- preguntó Plagg mientras el chico tomaba su lugar frente a la pantalla sin levantar la mirada de su libro de historia. Al escuchar mencionar la joya, dejó caer su cabeza sobre las páginas pendientes de resolver.

-Necesito pensarlo bien antes de cometer otro error grave.- respondió.

-Pues creo que puedes dejar de freír tu cerebro en idear un plan. Tu chica se te adelantó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Míralo tú mismo.- respondió su pequeño compañero levantando su cabeza para hacerle mirar el monitor. Los verdes ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó ligeramente.

Allí, en la página principal del Ladyblog, se anunciaba el más reciente vídeo del sitio. En la miniatura del mismo podía verse a la heroína mirando a la cámara con una expresión de melancolía. El título: "Para Cat Noir."


	7. Chapter 7

-Plagg, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Adrien fijando su mirada en el monitor.

-¿Realmente tengo cara de saberlo?- dijo el kwami con sarcasmo y la misma expresión facial de curiosidad.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Reprodúcelo!- El chico dio entonces click al vídeo. El vídeo comenzó con una toma de frente a Ladybug.

-¿Estás lista?- se escuchó decir a Alya tras la cámara con una voz algo congestionada aún. La heroína asintió con la cabeza, respiró profundo y miró directo a la cámara.

-Hola, Cat. En serio espero que veas esto.- dijo antes de detenerse un momento para pensar que decir a continuación. Se le notaba nerviosa.- Tal vez ya te hayas enterado del asunto del akuma de esta tarde. Todo está bien ahora, pero... fue difícil. Tu cataclismo habría sido muy útil para evitar esto.- dijo mostrando una herida que marcaba un trazo desde la orilla de su mejilla hasta su mandíbula.

Adrien automáticamente cubrió su boca impresionado. La culpa lo golpeó como un puño en el estómago. Eso jamás había pasado cundo estaban juntos.

-No es grave, pero puedo asegurarte que es doloroso. Creo que lo que quiero decir es...- intentó explicar ella.

No hablaba con un libreto. Todo lo que decía lo hacía sobre la marcha y eso dificultaba un poco las cosas.

-Mira, no sé que por qué decidiste dejar esto, pero en serio me encantaría saberlo. No puedo seguir con todo esto sola. Te necesito...- En ese momento agachó su cabeza y tragó un poco de saliva.- Te extraño.- añadió con su voz algo quebrada.

-Ladybug, ¿estás bien? Podemos cortar aquí si quieres.- escuchó el chico decir a la encargada del blog tras la cámara.

-No, no. Por favor, sigue grabando.- insistió la heroína.- Si quieres darme la oportunidad de saber que sucede, te aseguro que estoy más que dispuesta a escucharte. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana a la hora en la que usualmente patrullamos? No hace falta decir en qué lugar, creo que sabes donde encontrarme.

El joven modelo bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco. Sabía muy bien de qué lugar hablaba, pero no podía creer que luego de todo ese tiempo juntos, aún lo recordara. La Torre Eiffel, aquella viga baja en la que se habían conocido la primera vez para ser más específicos.

-Cat...- continuó hablando Ladybug, haciendo que él regresara su mirada al monitor.- realmente significas mucho para mí. Y quiero arreglar las cosas. Por favor, habla conmigo, ¿sí?- Justo en ese momento, la grabación finalizó.

Adrien se dejó caer contra el respalda de la silla y con una mano peinó su cabello hacia atrás con angustia. Su corazón se sentía pesado y un gran nudo se había formado en su garganta. Volvió a sentarse derecho cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus ojos. Se sentía culpable, pero sabía que ahora tenía una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

-Adrien...- oyó llamar a Plagg, quien levitaba frente a él. El chico levantó su rostro para verle y el kwami puso una de sus patitas en su frente al momento que le regalaba una sonrisa. Adrien respondió al gesto.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ni siquiera su voz constipada detenía a Alya de comentar el asunto de Ladybug y Cat Noir desde temprano.

-Yo no tenía idea de que hubieran peleado.- le comentó Nino en un momento.

-No creo que lo estuvieran. Son amigos después de todo.- aseguró la aspirante a reportera.

-¿Y qué más te dijo Ladybug respecto a él?- preguntó Adrien sumándose a la conversación.

-Ella no entró mucho en detalles.- afirmó Alya. En el momento en el que la profesora ingresó al aula de clases, dejaron el tema a un lado.

Sin embargo, Adrien no podía esperar a que la clase terminara. No podía dejar de preguntarse que le diría Ladybug una vez que lo tuviera de nuevo en persona. Marinette por su parte estaba nerviosa. No sabía si su compañero aceptaría volver a tomar su lugar o si se presentaría si quiera. Todos aquellos pensamientos volvieron el día largo y tedioso para ambos.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de la salida, ambos corren de la institución, apenas despidiéndose de sus respectivos acompañantes.

Unos minutos más tarde, una ansiosa Ladybug se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la enorme viga cerca de la base de la Torre Eiffel. El anillo plateado da vueltas sin cesar entre sus temblorosos dedos mientra ella intenta pensar que le dirá exactamente a Cat cuando aparezca... si es que aparece. Cada segundo que pasa es una tortura.

-Si sigues dando vueltas así podrías marearte y caer.- comentó alguien a sus espaldas, asustándola. Alterada, Ladybug volteó.

 ** _Chan, chan, chan..._**

 ** _Doble actualización. ¿Por qué? Por que olvidé publicarles el capítulo seis aquí en FF y hasta hoy que actualicé el siete en Wattpad me dí cuenta. ¡Lo sientoooooo!_**

 ** _Para los que me siguen en Amino, recuerden que también estoy colocando mis fics ahí. Están acomodados en favoritos para que les sea más fácil encontrarlo._**

 ** _Y para los que no me siguen en Amino... ¡Hey, tengo Amino! Búsquenme como CriXar (el nombre de toda la vida)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_¿Alguien dijo "fluff"? ¿Nadie? Vamos, ¡levanten la mano los que quieren fluff!_**

La heroína entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor. Oculto tras una de las vigas verticales, pudo distinguir la oscura silueta del chico.

-¿Cat Noir...?- llamó ella insegura.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó él.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que en realidad eres él?

-¿Quién más sabría de este lugar? Está cerrado al público por su falta de barandas. Fue aquí donde prometimos que seríamos un equipo luego de conocernos.- Ladybug se relajó. Tenía razón.- Cabe mencionar que aunque es un lindo lugar, ahora que no tuve conmigo mis garras y mi habilidad gatuna para llegar aquí, ya no me pregunto por qué no permiten civiles aquí.- agregó él.

Ladybug rió. Sip, definitivamente era él. Incluso sin su miraculous, su distintivo sentido del humor permanecía con él. Fue entonces cuando decidió acercarse a él, pero este retrocedió para su sorpresa.

-Si quieres continuar manteniendo en secreto nuestras identidades, no es buena idea que te acerques.- mencionó el chico.- Quédate allí.- Ladybug se detuvo y miró el anillo que llevaba entre sus manos.

-Creo que esto te pertenece.- dijo antes de inclinarse y hacer rodar el miraculous por el suelo hacia él. Adrien se agachó para tomarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo entregaste a un nuevo portador?- preguntó él al levantarse de nuevo.

-Esa nunca fue una opción. Sólo hay un Cat Noir y está frente a mí ahora.- afirmó Ladybug. Adrien sonrió.- ¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué me dejaste sola?- preguntó tímida. El chico suspiró.

-Pensé que estarías mejor por tu cuenta.- aseguró él. Luego sonrió.- Aunque parece que me equivoqué, mi Lady.

-Vaya que sí te equivocaste.- dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que podríamos decir que... ¿"metí la pata"?- comentó Adrien con una sonrisa de lado intentando romper un poco la tensión.

-Por favor, detente. Arruinas el momento.- suplicó ella colocando su mano en su frente con frustración, aunque no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Él rió un poco hasta que su mirada se clavó en el rostro de ella. Ahora podía apreciar de cerca la herida.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó un poco más serio. Ladybug le miró confundida hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-A veces.- dijo cubriendo la marca con su mano. Adrien bajó su cabeza.

-Lo siento...

-También lo siento. Nunca quise que pensaras que eras inútil.- afirmó ella.

-Tal vez debería reducir un poco mis bromas.- prepuso él.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso.- reprochó la heroína.- Fue una de las cosas que más extrañé de tí.- Adrien rió ligeramente. Ladybug dio un paso adelante al sentir que ya habían roto el hielo.- Cat, por favor regresa. Te necesito.

Él volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta. Su petición se oía tan sincera. De pronto Plagg salió de su camisa y levitó a su lado.

-¿Es ese tu kwami?- preguntó la chica al ver la pequeña figura en el aire.

-Así es.- respondió él. Ladybug entonces sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la criatura.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?- preguntó en referencia a convencer a su portador.

-No será necesario...- afirmó Plagg antes de voltear hacia el joven. Este le miró de vuelta y asintió. Un instante después la sombría esquina se iluminó con un brillo verde. Ladybug miró a los ojos a un Cat Nor que salía a su encuentro.

Este le dedicó una sonrisa y sin pensárselo un minuto más, ella se lanzó hacia él, rodeando su torso en un abrazo. En cuanto él respondió tan solo un par de segundos después cubriéndola en sus brazos, la chica enterró su cara en su pecho. Cat pudo oír su sollozo desde allí.

La mimó con ternura, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello. Pero en cuanto estos rozaron su herida, se detuvo. Con sus manos sujetando sus mejillas, la hizo levantar su mirada para verle. Su rostro se acercó poco a poco al de ella. Las mejillas de ambos se sentían arder con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre ellos.

Ladybug levantó su mano y con una sonrisa acarició su rostro. Cat cerró sus ojos y sonrió ante el gesto al momento que ladeaba su cabeza para sentir más el contacto de su palma. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y besó suavemente su mejilla, justo sobre aquella herida. Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

Él siguió su camino hacia su cuello, hasta llegar al final de la marca, dejando suaves besos acompañados de caricias en el cabello de la chica que causó escalofríos en esta. Al terminar depositó un último beso en su cuello y regresó su mirada hacia sus ojos, sonrojado.

-Los gatos suelen, ya sabes, lamer sus heridas para que sanen más rápido.- se justificó.- Quizás eso ayude.- Ladybug sonrió un poco y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo hasta juntar sus frentes.

-Gracias...- murmuró.

 ** _Y colorín, colorado este fan fic se ha acabado._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, votaron y comentaron. ¡Un beso!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Un Adrien completamente distinto se despertó al día siguiente. Finalmente su consciencia le había dejado dormir en paz. Salió de su cama de un salto con un humor completamente opuesto al que había lucido toda aquella semana. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el anillo plateado que una vez más había vuelto a sus manos y sonreír. Aquel iba a ser un buen día

-Me alegra ver que ya no pareces un zombie.- comentó Plagg como respuesta a su buen humor mientras Adrien caminaba al interior de su instituto.

-Sí, a mí también me alegra.- rió el chico. De repente vio a Marinette entrar la escuela también.- ¡Hey, Marinette!- La muchacha volteó a verle y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola, Adrien.

-Te ves más animada hoy. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con tu amigo?- Marinette sonrió tiernamente y en sus mejillas se pudo apreciar un ligero color rosa.

-Finalmente se solucionaron las cosas y todo volvió a ser como antes. Las cosas están bien.- Adrien rió un poco.

-Por tu reacción, parece que las cosas van más que bien.- penada, Marinette desvió su vista a un lado. Era algo extraño tener a su eterno crush mencionando una posible relación de ella con alguien más. Pero fue justo ese movimiento lo que lo cambió todo.

Adrien pudo ver la raya que cruzaba desde la mandíbula de la chica hasta su cuello y empalideció al instante. Tomó entonces con ambas manos las mejillas de la chica para obligarla a verlo. Impresionada por aquello, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa. Adrien abrió su boca para decir algo, pero el timbre de clases los sacó a ambos de su mundo.

-Yo... Oh, cielos. Lo siento.- se disculpó él dejándola ir. Incapaz de procurar palabra, Marinette solo se resignó a seguir su camino hacia el salón de clases, pero Adrien se quedó atrás.

-Plagg...- llamó aún estático en el lugar.- Creo que encontré a Ladybug.

-¿Hablas de la chica?- preguntó Plagg asomándose desde su camisa.

-Pues sí. Ella tenía... Y Ladybug...- comenzó a balbucear.- ¿Hay alguna manera de confirmarlo?- preguntó finalmente.

-Mmm... Creo que puedo intentar algo.

Durante casi todo el día, el kwami estudio detenidamente la posición en la que la sospechosa colocaba su mochila para hallar el momento justo de acercarse a esta. Debía esperar el instante correcto, de otra forma podía arriesgarse a cruzar en el segundo al que a ella se le ocurriera buscar algo en su interior o moviera su bolso y arruinara su trayectoria.

Ya bastante avanzada la clase, Plagg se escurrió hasta la mochila de Marinette. Intuyendo que la muchacha ocultaría su kwami de la misma forma que lo hacía su portador, creyó hayar a Tikki allí. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado al encontrar el bolso sin más que sus útiles escolares.

Ya estaba por regresar al bolso de Adrien cuando se percató de la estadía de la pequeña cartera de Marinette en el suelo cerca suyo. Una segunda opción comenzó a ser contemplada cuando el timbre de salida sonó.

Adrien, consiente de que su kwami aún no regresaba a su mochila, le buscó con la mirada sin éxito. Temeroso de que la chica se llevara a su amigo por error, se propuso retrasar la salida de esta para conseguirle algo de tiempo de volver a su lugar.

-Marinette, espera.- le llamó antes de que se alejara de su asiento.- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella con duda.

-Yo, eh... Tengo algo que decirte.

De pronto su atención se vio dirigida hacia Plagg, quien se asomaba desde la mochila de ella. El kwami señaló la cartera sobre la mesa. Marinette notó su distracción y volteó para ver que observaba.

-Eh, Adrien. ¿Qué estás...? ¡Oh!- exclamó al darse cuenta. Plagg volvió a ocultarse a toda prisa.- ¡Mi cartera! Por poco la olvido...

-¡Marinette, no! ¡Espera!- gritó alterado Adrien al momento que tomar su brazo para tirar de ella hacia él. Más rápido de lo que pudiera pensar en algo más, buscó con su otra mano su cintura y la besó. Plagg aprovechó la conmoción del momento para saltar hacia la cartera a toda prisa

Marinette cerró sus ojos con fuerza y como una especie de respuesta automática, colocó su mano libre tras su cabeza para enredar sus dedos entre su cabello rubio. Poco a poco, Adrien comenzó a relajarse y soltó la mano de ella para tomar su mejilla. Ella colocó la suya sobre su pecho.

En la cartera de la chica, Tikki se sobresaltó al ser impactada por un cuerpo extraño.

-¡¿Plagg?!

-Te encontré...-murmuró este con una maliciosa sonrisa gatuna.

La joven sentía sus piernas de gelatina. En un intento por no desfallecer, se acercó con más fuerza a Adrien y este la acercó a su cuerpo. En el momento en el que se separaron, Marinette le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas coloradas. Adrien no estaba mucho mejor.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero al no salir de sus labios palabra alguna, simplemente tomó rápido sus cosas y dejó el lugar.

El chico se quedó de pie un momento, intentando acomodar en su cabeza lo que había hecho. La sensación de tenerla en sus brazos fue similar a tener a Ladybug con él el día anterior. Esa calidez, esa fortaleza y ese cariño que se desprendía de su contacto.

-Creo que he confirmado mi teoría, Plagg...- dijo a su kwami, pero al obtener un total silencio como respuesta se dio cuenta de que él no estaba allí. Se había quedado en la cartera de Marinette.

 ** _¿Realmente pensaron que lo iba a dejar así nada más?_**

 ** _Tomen el período de espera como una venganza por la insistencia de continuar con "Cuidaré de tí". Es fic ya se terminó. ¡Entiéndanlo por favooooorrrr!_**


	10. Chapter 10

A toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, Adrien corrió fuera de la institución con la meta de alcanzar a Marinette. Pero era muy tarde. Ella ya se había ido.

Suspiró pesadamente. No tenía otra opción mas que acudir a la panadería de sus padres. Su mente estaba en blanco aún por el asunto del beso y el hecho de haber perdido a Plagg. Es como si no pudiera mantener juntos a su anillo y su kwami últimamente. No sabía con certeza que haría como siguiente movimiento, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Una vez que se halló frente al local, respiró profundamente para recobrar el aliento y entró.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo...? Oh, ¡hola, Adrien!- saludó con una gran sonrisa el padre de la chica.

-¿Qué tal, señor Dupain? ¿Se... Se encuentra Marinette en casa?

-Creo que está arriba en su habitación. ¿Por qué?

-Pues, verá usted... Eh... Ella... Tomó por accidente un libro mío y yo, eh... lo necesito para hacer mi tarea. No tardaré.

-Muy bien. Adelante.- respondió Tom indicándole la puerta hacia las escaleras. Adrien agradeció con una sonrisa de timidez y avanzó.

Mas al llegar a la habitación de Marinette, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí. Su mochila estaba en una esquina cerca de su escritorio y Adrien se dispuso a buscar a su amigo allí, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. No había ni rastro de él.

Con ansiedad y preocupación, regresó a su casa. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Debería esperar a que Plagg volviera por su cuenta o debería enfrentar a Marinette al día siguiente para tenerlo de vuelta? stas y más dudas inundaban su menta mientras subía hasta su recámara, pero al cerrar la puerta tras de sí...

-¿Sabes? Lo ideal es que el kwami y el miraculous estén unidos.- escuchó la voz de Ladybug en el lugar. Al voltear la halló sentada en la silla de su computador con Plagg levitando a su lado. Este último se acercó de brazos cruzados a él.

-Te hará falta mucho para compensar esto, niño.- aseguró. Adrien sonrió nerviosamente mientras acariciaba su cabecita. Luego se acercó a la chica.

-¿M-Marinette?- llamó en un susurro con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Cat...?- Este le mostró una cálida expresión.

-Hola, mi lady.- saludó. Entonces la heroína sonrió y se aferró a su cuello en un abrazo, el cual él correspondió con rapidez.

-Todo este tiempo... estuviste conmigo sin saberlo. Y yo que pensaba que no te volvería a ver luego de que entregaste tu anillo.- Adrien sonrió contra su cabello.

-Entonces... el amigo por el que sufrías el otro día...- interrogó. Sintió como ella asintió con su cabeza.- Aw, te preocupas por mí...- bromeó con un puchero alejándose un poco de ella.

-Pues por su puesto que sí, gato tonto. Eres mi amigo y mi compañero.- afirmó Ladybug. Adrien agachó su cabeza al escuchar los títulos con los que ella le identificaba. Entonces ella rió, tomó sus mejillas y tiró de él en un beso. Sorprendido, el chico cerró los suyos también en un momento.

-Los amigos no se besan...- afirmó él con una sonrisa de enamorado una vez que se separaron. Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Habrá que arreglar eso entonces.- aseguró antes de despedirse y dejar el lugar.

Una hora más tarde, el dúo heroico de París se encontró en el Seine para comenzar con su patrulla nocturna. Cat Noir sonrió al encontrarla con la vista y tomó aire antes de acercarse a ella.

-Ladybug, tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo te la has pasado sin mí, Bugaboo?- preguntó en un tono juguetón mientras ella comenzaba a reír.

-Oh, mejor de lo que esperaba, Cat. Pero realmente me has hecho falta.- afirmó orgullosa. Pero su sonrisa fue sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa cuando él le entregó una rosa.

-Mi lady, tengo una pregunta que hacerte...

 ** _Ahora sí... It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over...?_**

 ** _Ok, ya en serio. Ahora sí se acabó. Y si quieren que siga con los fics que me faltan, van a dejar de pedirme continuaciones._**


End file.
